


On The High Seas

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan may look pretty, but actually he's a redoubtable pirate. Minseok is the son of the Governor of a new province. Luhan decides that Minseok could be useful and doesn't hesistate to attack his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minseok’s light nightgown wasn’t enough to keep him warm and he kept turning and turning again under the blankets. In his light sleep, it wasn’t hard to hear the sounds outside. The lapping sound of the waves was comforting and from time to time he could hear the crew still working on the pier. It seemed that there was a lot to do that night; maybe a tempest was approaching and they had to ensure the ropes.

Suddenly, the quiet sound of people chatting and doing the chores was replaced by a scream and the distinctive noise of something, or someone, falling in the ocean. He wasted no time in getting up and going out to check what happened.

As soon as Minseok took a step outside his cabin, something cold hit his neck, so he looked up to see what was it. He felt like his whole body became of rock. He wanted to scream, but he was paralyzed by terror. A very tall man with bright white teeth and giant ears was pointing a knife at his throat; one of his eyes was more closed than the other one and he smiled like he was crazy.

Pirates.

Minseok knew there was a possibility of an attack. He had heard many stories about corsairs, but he didn’t think it was going to happened to him.

“Well, well,well…it looks like we woke you up. Sorry princess, I told them to keep quiet, but that idiot decided he had to scream” The man who spoke was nicer to look at than the other, but Minseok didn’t like his smirk nor the feeling of superiority which was evident on his face. He probably was the captain, since all the buccaneers seemed to be following his orders. He didn’t look like a threat, but Minseok was sure he could be ruthless, when he wanted to.

Almost all of his men were trying to survive after being thrown in the ocean, and he could recognise just one or two people on the ship who weren’t pirates.

The handsome one noticed that Minseok was looking at those struggling in the water and said, “Don’t worry, sweetie, I have other plans for you”

There was a movement in the dark and as fast as a thunder, Sehun, Minseok’s bodyguard, was in front of the pirates’ captain. He pulled out a knife and reached for a corsair. He threatened the pirate just like the man was doing with Minseok. The happiness that he felt, when he saw that the young guard was fine was soon repleaced by horror. This had been a very stupid idea.

“What do you want to do, kiddo?” the captain was laughing and the threatened one was grinning, too. “Let Chen go, or I won’t spare the few lives I decided to have mercy upon.” For a few seconds, Sehun stayed still with a determined expression on his face, but the captain kept smirking and eventually he let go.

“You took the right decision, kiddo. Now, if you want to excuse me, I'm going to have a few words with the princess privately. Chen, keep those who can be useful and make the others reach the rest of the crew”

The tall crazy man let Minseok go and removed the knife, but the captain grabbed his arm and threw him inside the cabin, closing the door after him  
Minseok was frozen, while the pirate unsurprisingly looked at ease. He took some grape from the cup on the table and spoke, still chewing.

“No need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Your corpse wouldn't be worth much, but alive you can be much more useful”

“You are a monster” Minseok himself was surprised that his voice didn't shake.

“Ohhhh” the other answered with a fake sad expression “You are exaggerating a bit. I haven't even touch you”

“You killed all of my men” Minseok hissed.

“Technically, I hadn't killed them, even if I admit the chances of them surviving are pretty low. But don’t worry, I'm sure two or three are still out there having fun with the guys  
“So what are your intentions, pirate? Are you going to rape me? Are you going to ask my father for a ransom?”

“My name is not pirate, it’s Luhan, captain Luhan. And no, I'm not going to rape you. I have enough lovers without having to force you. And about asking your father for money, I don't take care of such a low things. I'm going to sell you to someone, who probably going to ask for a payment. Or maybe someone will want you as pet. Honestly, I just care about the money they are going to give me”

Luhan threw himself on the bed, still fully dressed and with his boots on. Minseok shuddered, he had always been a clean freak and the vision made him wanting to scold the buccaneer.

“Then why did you want to speak to me? I doubt you'll let me stay in my cabin. Or maybe you are scared of sleeping alone in an unknown bed?”

“You seems very eager to sleep with me. No, I hate having people on my bed. But if you keep insisting, I can take you against the wall”

Minseok blushed furiously and looked at the black sea outside the window. This wasn’t what he wanted to imply. Luhan was very attractive with blond hair and freedom written on his face, but his job made him detest the other, not matter how hot he looked.

“Now that you finally shut up, I'm going to tell you how things will go. This is my ship. I am the captain and I own you. If you and those of yours who are still on board are going to do what I tell you without causing any trouble, it won't be so bad for you. But don’t try to disobey. Believe me; you don't want to see me angry. Since I am such a nice person, and I don't want to ruin the best merchandise, I won’t let you rot in the dungeon. You can sleep on the sofa”

Minseok looked at the small piece of furniture. It was just decorative and he was sure that a jail would have been a more comfortable place where to sleep. At least this room was not humid and cold and maybe he was going to have a chance of escaping...

Luhan opened the door and screamed “Chen! Bring me the handcuffs”

The other arrived with a pair of big metallic rusty handcuffs, which looked extremely heavy.

The captain took them and manhandled Minseok on the sofa. He put one handcuff on his wrist and the other at the sofa's leg, whispering “I'm sure you are not going to try anything funny, but why risk it?” He winked.

Minseok wanted to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok gave up soon trying to sleep on the sofa and decided that the pavement would have been a more comfortable place to spend the night. Luhan was sleeping peacefully on his bed and two or three times Minseok tried to free the handcuff from the sofa’s leg but at the smallest noise, the pirate woke up and pointed a gun towards him, so he had to pretend he was sleeping and wait for the other to fall asleep again.

 

When they woke up next morning, Minseok was even more anxious about the whole situation, having spent the night thinking about how his condition could worsen. Luhan removed the handcuff and called Tao, another pirate, to watch over him, since he wanted to find everything worth taking in the cabin.

Tao looked even more scary that the one who threatened him the previous night; he was tall, brawny and with dark black circles around his eyes. Minseok tried to win his aversion and talked to him.

“Did you spare anyone of my man?”

Minseok expected to be ignored, but the pirate nodded and therefore, he kept talking “Can you bring me to them?”

Probably Tao was able to read his mind, since he said “No need to be scared, I'm not dangerous or mean. Also, I was already taking you to your friends”

  
They started to go down the stairs, heading towards the servants’ rooms and at one point, the pirate opened the door and gestured Minseok to go in.   
Inside, there was Sehun and two other people. Minseok ran to hug his dongsaeng, he looked at him as if he wanted to be sure he was all right and nothing happened to him after he left with Luhan. Once he was convinced he was fine, he said to the others “Joonmyun, Yifan, is everything fine? How did they treat you? Are you the only ones who are still on board?”

  
The shorter one answered with a sad smile “We are fine, they just threw us here, but nobody tried to hurt us. We are the only survivors. However, are _you_ fine? Did that disgusting pirate did something to you?"   
Minseok shook his head and then sat down on the floor near his companions of misfortune.

 

When the door opened, they were still sitting down chatting quietly about nothings, trying to forget what happened and mostly trying not to think about what could be happen next. Tao looked extremely unease and the comforting aura that characterised him before was gone; he looked almost preoccupied. 

“Minseok, Luhan wants to see you”

Minseok turned his head, haughty and resolute. 

“You can tell Luhan that he can do whatever he wants. I'm not going to spend another seconds with him. I'm not going to abandon my friends”

Tao sighed “he said you were going to reply like this. He also said he won't take a no for answer”

The pirate walked in and even if his expression wasn't menacing, his height and his muscles were, and Minseok shrank away when he was very closed to him. Tao kneeled and took Minseok up from the floor, lifting him and putting him on him shoulder effortless, as if he was a sack full of potatoes.  
Minseok screamed and kicked and punched like crazy, but Tao didn't seem to be bothered by anything. It was as he was impossible for him to get hurt. 

  
Tao left him inside the cabin, which once was Minseok’s and the young man fell on the floor, not really expecting to be put down like that.

Luhan was staying still, giving his back to Minseok. When Tao left and they were alone once again, he bent down and showed an object in front of the other's eyes. “Where did you find this? And where did you put the map?” The captain hissed, his face full of anger.  
He hold the item so close to his face, that it took a few seconds for Minseok to realize that it was just his jewellery box; it has always been his favourite, made of wood and decorated with skulls and intricate ornament.

Even the previous night he wasn't as scared as he was at the moment. Luhan looked ready to hit him with full force.

“My dad asked an artisan to make it for me” he answered with trembling voice. 

“You are lying. Where did you find it? And why the false bottom was empty?"

He articulated the words slowly, like he was losing the little patient that he still had. 

“I'm not lying! I saw one which belonged to one of my friends and I really liked it so my dad made it another identical one for me”

“Is it your friend one of the man which are sleeping at the bottom of the sea now?"

Minseok shook his head. “He's Joonmyun; he’s downstairs”

Luhan ran toward the door and, before leaving, he turned to look at Minseok.

“If you try to escape or anything else, I'll kill you with my bare hands”

 

 

The door of the small lumber-room where Sehun, Yifan and Joonmyun were kept, opened with so much force that it slammed against the wall, making a tremendous noise.  
“Which one of you is Joonmyun?”  
Sehun eyes wandered to his hyung while Yifan long arms, reached for the other putting him behind him as protection. 

“Give me the real box, now. And maybe I'll still consider the idea to spare your life”

  
Joonmyun didn't looked scared and looked into the pirate's eyes. 

“I don't know what you are talking about”  
  
Luhan showed them Minseok’s box and Joonmyun said “You must be very stupid if you think I’m going to help a pirate”

Fury and danger flashed on the captain’s eyes. He took a few steps forward, reaching for the man’s throat. He was almost touching him when a strong punch collided with his jaw. Luhan turned shocked to look at the one who dared to hit him. Yifan didn’t look scared at all and it was evident he wanted to challenge him.

“Don’t you ever dare to touch him”

Suddenly Luhan looked a lot more relaxed, but then he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the tallest one with no hesitation.

Joonmyun started to freak out and reached for the pirate’s harm. 

“Bring me to my cabin and I'll give that to you. But be aware, there’s nothing too precious inside of it.”

 

Once inside the more luxurious room, Joonmyun reached for something under his bed.

He heard the sound of the gun, which Luhan had yet to pull away, getting armed. Probably the captain thought he had some kind of weapon there and wanted to kill him, but when he got up in his hands there was a box identical to the other one. 

  
Luhan took it from his hands with force and didn't even looked at what there was inside before throwing it against the floor with all hisstrength and trepidation. 

The few trinkets, which were inside were spread on the floor, between the splinters of wood. The pirate kneeled and took the only thing, which didn't look expensive at all, an old brownish parchment and then he stormed out the room. 

 

 

 

Chen reached the captain in his cabin. He was the second in command and still he had no idea about what was going on.   
The pirate as turned on all the candles in the room and was analysing the paper.   
As soon as Chen realized what was written on it, he left out a sound of surprise   
“This is...”

“Yes”

“But how is that possible?”

This time Luhan didn't answer.

“Are you sure this is the map to the treasure your father hide?”

“I am” Luhan murmured “The code used to report things is the one that he and my mother invented”

“Well, we can say that this assault has been the luckiest ever: not only we have found the kind of ship we were looking for, but also this. What are our plan? What does this discover mean?”

“This, my dear Jongdae, means that we are going to Tortuga”

Chen wined “I told you not to call me that. I thought you wanted to sell them in the Port Royal black market”

“I wanted to, but this change everything. I can't read the map and there's only one person who can interpret it”

“Do you mean we are going to him?”

“Yes, we are” the captain answered, with his eyes still on the map.

 

 

Minseok was waiting in a small room where Luhan put him when, the captain opened the door with a stack of old clothes in his hands. “You need to change.”  
Minseok turned his back to him.

“No”

Luhan entered into the room and closed the door behind him. “Listen princess, where we are going, people who wear expensive brocade and silk are not very well liked. I don’t want you to get kidnapped before I’ll earn some money with you”

The Korean man took the clothes rudely and then annoyed, he said “Can you please leave?”

The other smirked “No, I can’t”

After a few second, Minseok started to undress himself, and noticed that the pirate’s eyes were fixed on him and that he was licking his lips.

When he was just in his underwear, the other started to laugh “Wow, those pants would sure fit a princess”

Minseok blushed violently as he tried to cover his white boxed decorated with lace. Luhan stepped forward towards him and whispered “Good thing I found it sexy” before leaving the room.

Minseok’s heart was beating way too fast. Luhan said he wasn’t going to touch him without his consent, so what kind of game was he playing?

 

 

 

Tortuga's port was the most crowded Minseok had ever seen: there were ships everywhere and it was almost impossible to see a bit of sea between one boat and another. Some were so big that they could contain a whole city in it and some were so small that two people wouldn't have been able to sit there. A few were very new, while others it was a miracle they weren't sinking. 

As soon as they reached the pier, Luhan opened his arms and said “Welcome to paradise on heart”

 

The first steps in the city had been a traumatic experience for Minseok and his three friends. There were people gambling everywhere and almost all of those they met were so drunk that they could barely stay still, even if it was only 2pm. So many women were wearing just a skirt and they were basically topless. The pirates had formed a kind of circle and the prisoners were walking inside of it, so they couldn’t escape. For one time, Minseok was glad of the solution, he walked even closer to Tao, hoping that the other could make him feel safer.

The more they walked inside, the more Minseok was surprised about how his thought were changing. That was not only a place of perdition, but was also a place of freedom. There it was not a problem to be whoever you wanted to be. He did not need to be someone else or to follow other people expectations.

  
They kept walking and walking until they reached the end of the city and the beginning of the vegetation, but even then they didn't stop going forward. Minseok's legs were starting to feel tired: after months on a ship, his muscle weren't trained anymore.

  
Luhan noticed it and kept observing him.

  
When he fell on a root, Luhan started laughing, while Tao helped him getting up. Spuriously, the pushed away the other pirate and kneeled down.   
“Come on, Princess. We don't want to be late”  
Minseok tried to refuse but the pirate almost forced him and the group started walking again with his on the others back.

Suddenly they arrived at rock covered with musk, but Luhan who was at the head of the group, didn't stop. He moved the musk a little, as if it was a tent and walked straight into the stone. However, the impact never happen. 

  
At the other side of the rock there was a clearing protected by tall rocks. A luxuriant meadow extended as far as the eyes could see and it was constellated of flowers and small bunnies. A man was sitting on the grass with a big bowl full of food. He was feeding both himself and the animals.   
When he notices the group, he got up and walked towards them.

“Guys, to what do I owe the honour?”

“Let's go inside. These flowers makes me sneeze" Luhan said and headed toward the small hose at the end of the field without waiting for the others.

 

The inside of the hut was pretty much like the outside: full of plants and of animals, and in this case not only bunnies. 

Luhan opened the map on the table, despite it being full of stuff and said “We need help to decipher this”

“You only came here when you need something” the strange man said pouting.

“It's not my fault if you are too weird, Yixing”

The man ignored the comment and turned to face Minseok and the others. 

“You are not buccaneers” they all nodded and yixing caressed minseok's cheek muttering “So pretty”

A childlish expression appeared on Luhan's face and then, he slapped Yixing's hand. Yixing looked at him offended and slapped his hand back. Soon they started to argue and slapping each other with more and more force.

Minseok and the others couldn’t believe this dork was the pirates’ captain that attacked and terrorized them.

“Stop it!” The ships cook, a small man with round eyes and who they have never heard speaking, yelled.  
“Stop this stupid fight and start act like the brothers you are”  
Luhan and Yixing looked like children who are just been scolded from their mum.

  
“Brothers?” in the silence Sehun’s voice was heard by everyone.

“Step brothers.” Luhan corrected “Our mother was way too easy. Now, let’s deal with the reasons why we are here. Can you help us with this?”

  
“Of course, I can” Yixing replied smiling cutely, a dimple showing.

“How long is it going to take for you to write a translation?”

“I won’t write down a translation for you” Luhan let himself fall on a chair, rolling his eyes.  

“Yes, you will. I’m older and this is an order. Also, it’s not my fault if mum taught only to you how to understand this code”

“Actually it is. She tried to teach you, but were always too distracted” Luhan crossed his arms and pouted.

 

“Yixing is always able to pull out captain's most childish side” Tao giggled and whispered into Minseok’s hear.

 

“I won’t decipher it, but I will come with you and show you the route. I need a small percentage of the treasure. Many of my bunnies are suffering from a stomach illness and I have to buy some herbs that don’t grow here”

Luhan snorted, but he still shook the other’s hand.

 

A/N

English is not my native language, so please, bear the mistakes. Gonna edit this tomorrow

This is still one of my fave gifs! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 


	3. The weird couple 1/2

The night was dark and the vessel was placidly floating on the waves. Except for the sentry, almost everyone was deeply asleep.

 

Sehun would have liked to be sleeping too, but he was too uncomfortable to relax. In the ship, there was only one small cage and Yifan and Joonmyun were occupying it, so someone had the brilliant idea to tie Sehun to Luhan’s second hand, Jongdae, with a rope.

It was the second night that the young man spent trying to conquer a piece of rope long enough to move comfortably, but every time he pulled, Jongdae pulled back and hours and hours were spent silently arguing for the cord.

 

Suddenly the pirate pulled the string with more strength and Sehun was forced to raise an arm not to hurt himself. The young prisoner lifted himself up. The pirate was looking at him with a very unpleasant expression.

“I can’t sleep” Jongdae hissed.

“Well, it’s not that comfy for me either”

The other snorted. “I have slept in worse situation. The problem is you. You stink like hell. Didn’t they teach you to wash yourself? Damn, I’ve smelled dead bodies with a nicer perfume than you”

Sehun shrugged “It’s not my problem. Get used to it”

“Oh, no, young man. You are the one following my order and I won’t endure this stink any longer” The other answered getting up, carrying Sehun with him.

 

Jongdae leaded the two of them into the stores room and then started looking at the labels on the wooden crates. He only stopped when he found a few big barrels with “water” written on them.

Sehun followed him without saying anything, wondering if the pirate had a vicious plan in his mind. Whatever the other war plotting, it was better not to hinder him. There were also weapons and flares down there and Sehun wasn’t eager to blow up.

Jongdae spilled some water in two small baskets and gave one of them to Sehun. “Put your clothes here. You are lucky I won’t make you throw them away since they are disgustingly dirty. You can use the other canister and a rag to wash your body”

 

Sehun didn’t reply, but his sassy expression explained enough. He had no intention of undressing and he was starting to be annoyed by this whole thing. He wanted his beauty sleep.  

The pirate stared at him in silence, his face darkening with every second Sehun didn’t do what he ordered him.

Then there was a fast movement, but Sehun could realize what happened only when he felt the tip of Jongdae’s dagger pressing against his back.

“I may be nice, but you better not forget that I am the one who’s keeping the knife by the handle. I only spared you because captain said so, but at the first small disobedience, you’ll have a nice bath in the bottom of the ocean. If I say clean the ship, you clean the ship. If I say dance, you dance. If I say jump and scratch yourself like a monkey, you do so. And I say you stink, you wash yourself.”

 

Sehun grabbed a cloth. He wasn’t scared, but more astonished. Jongdae could change from cordial to threatening in a blink and it was evident it was better not to make him angry.

 

Damn, sure these pirates were unconventional. Probably it would have been better if they had been attacked by more normal buccaneers.

 

Slowly and unwillingly, Sehun started to remove his clothes until he was completely naked and started to wash himself wetting the cloth in the water. He wanted to be done as soon as possible: he was still sleepy and very annoyed at Jongdae.

 

Sehun was so focused on washing himself that didn’t realize that the pirate was contemplating him.

He was sitting on a box, eating some grapes while burning holes with his eyes on the other’s body.

When the younger felt that someone was staring at him, he looked up angrily and muttered under his breath

“Turn around and mind your own business”

“Nah, don’t think so. It’s not my fault if Luhan didn’t give us some free time to meet the ladies, while we were at Tortuga”

“If you want a lady, I’m not exactly the best substitute” Sehun said putting down the cloth down “I’m done”

Jongdae got up with a small jump, snorting. “I don’t think so. I can see where you didn’t rub with enough energy”

Like it was something completely common, the pirate picked up the piece of fabric and started cleaning the younger man.

 

Sehun felt the urge to shrink away, but the other was using his free hand to keep him in place. He closed his eyes as hard as he could, trying not to think about the other man who was basically caressing his naked body. He felt Jongdae’s hands stroking his shoulders and his back; after a while it became almost relaxing and only when the other’s finger reached a point too close to his butt, he opened his eyes to protest.

He opened his mouth to tell Jongdae to stop, but even before he was able to speak, the other had grabbed his shoulders and unexpectedly made Sehun turn so they were facing each other. The pirate didn’t waste time to explain what he was thinking to do and invaded the prisoner’s mouth with his tongue.

 

The fabric of the other’s clothes was rough against Sehun’s skin, but he could feel Jongdae’s body’s heat and that was enough to wanting to keep him closer and closer.

Sehun was never going to say it out loud, but he was in the same situation as Jongdae’s was. He had spent weeks on the high sea with just his brother Joonmyun, his friends and a bunch of men too old to be considered.

Jongdae started to open the buttons of his shirt, slowly, revealing his skin piece by piece. However, the whole process was taking too long, at least to Sehun, who wasn’t one to wait, when he wanted something. The younger grabbed the other’s clothes and with graceless movements helped the pirate to get rid of his clothes, until both of them were naked in the small space filled with boxes.

 

The place was almost completely dark, except for a few rays of moonlight which passed throw the axis of the ceiling.

 

Jongdae’s skin was slightly darker than Sehun’s one and it looked amazingly soft. The younger caressed the other’s shoulders before starting to kiss them. He left a small trace, but soon enough he grew tired of it and left a bite on the buccaneer’s scapula.

 

He knew that Jongdae was probably the type who liked teasing just as much as he liked to tease the others with words everyday, and if there was going to be another occasion, Sehun swore to himself to take his sweet time until the other started begging, but at the moment he couldn’t wait. He was so eager that he turned the elder with a rough movement and didn’t even prepared him, before entering. The prisoner tried to move slowly and smoothly to win the tightness.

In some way, Jongdae reached for one of his arms and bit him, maybe as revenge for the previous one or maybe because the ache was too much.

Slowly the thrusts became more effortless and Sehun started to set a faster pace. The precum served as a lubricant, and the pressure and the heat were just too much to bear. The younger man started to move erratically and he almost didn’t noticed that the other took one of his hands and put it on his member to have his own pleasure too.

Soon Sehun came and focused himself on the other, making him climax right after him.

 

 

“Good. Now we both stink and we have to clean our-self”

Sehun didn’t know where Jongdae found enough energy to speak: the amazing sex had exhausted him and he was ready to fall asleep right there. 

Jongdae let himself fell down and lied down on the wood floor. Sehun decided that it was good idea and let himself fell down next to him.

“I didn’t know a spoiled brat could be good at sex”

Sehun smirked.

When the pirate spoke again. His voice was feebler, as if he was falling asleep.

“This is going to be a long and difficult journey, but at least now we have something to do in the free time. Or better, I have someone to do”

 

Almost without realizing it, the both of them slowly drifted into sleep and when the cook, Kyungsoo, found them the next morning, they were still on the storeroom’s floor, next to each other. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made you wait a lot, didn’t I? I’m sorry but I always have so much to do and usually I don’t have the time nor the energy to write.   
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn’t have time to properly edit it.  
> Don’t worry: next chapter is going to be xiuhan! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok had always saw himself as a romantic person. It didn’t matter if he grown up learning everything about history, politics and weapons, he had always been attracted more to classical studies and the sea he could see from the window was a great inspiration. 

Or at least it had been for the first day the young man spent segregated in the cabin. He had never heard of someone died of boredom, but he was sure he was going to be the first. Therefore, when the pirates’ shipmaster let him out after three days, he almost wanted to hug him. 

The ship was sailing on the high sea and there was no way any prisoner could escape alive. 

 

The sun hurt his eyes and he needed a good minute before being able to see what was going on in front of him. Everyone was doing his chores, every pirate and even his friends were working like a perfectly synchronized mechanism. 

 

Sehun was washing the pier and Jongdae was lurking at his ass with a lot of interest. 

Luhan realized that Minseok was watching at the couple of men and said. “Don’t worry, you won’t clean anything. I don’t want to ruin your cute little hands. You’ll help in the kitchen” 

 

Minseok had barely been near a stove in his life and when Luhan introduced him to the head cook, Kyungsoo, he felt the urge to squeeze the captain's shirt no to let him go away. Luhan was less scary that the short man in front of him. 

When Luhan left, he was grinning like a crazy man, satisfied by the pure terror he could spot in Minseoks ' eyes. 

 

The prisoner had to peel potatoes. It was not a difficult a task and Minseok was sure he was doing a great job but soon he started to feel tired, his hands and his arms hurt and he was terribly bored. He was taking a small break when a slap interrupted his thoughts. 

“Not only you are slacking off, but your work also sucks. You cut off almost all the good part” 

He wasn't sure about it, but he heard someone laughing outside, probably because of the rebuke. Someone who sounded a lot like Luhan. 

 

 

When Minseok and Kyungsoo reached the pier with a big pot full of stew everyone else was already there, waiting eagerly for the supper. Also Sehun, Joonmyun and Yifan were there and even if it seemed like no one give them any attention, from time to time a pirate looked at them suspiciously, ready to act if a prisoner tired something. 

Minseok helped serving the food and unfortunately, the task took a lot of time to be completed.  Chanyeol kept coming back pretending he had yet to eat and Luhan spent ten minutes finding problems in his portion of food and in his bowl, just to annoy Minseok (but of course he started eating as soon as Kyungsoo glowered at him. He didn't want to die).

Only when finally everyone was chewing happily, Minseok could sit down as well and finally chat with his friends. Their faces looked tired, but healthy and they were absorbed in some conversation about their new life. 

Yifan was complaining about his chore: he had to capture and kill the rats that were hiding on the vessel. 

“For real, some of them were bigger than my head and faster than a bullet. I had to chase them all day long since I didn’t want Joonmyun to help me and risk to be bitten. In the end, I caught three of them. God, I’m so tired. And thirsty. I’ll go get some water” He said, getting up.

As soon as the taller man was far enough, Minseok said without even raising his face from the plate. 

“How many did you kill?” 

“Seven” Joonmyun answered. 

Never underestimate the shortest ones. 

 

 

The wind blown on the sails night and day and the ship moved gracefully on the waves without ever stopping. Minseok and his friend had settled in well and after a few days they become accustomed to the routine and learned how to do every task in the most efficient way. Once all the rats had been captured, Yifan and Joonmyun had became the handymen of the crew and soon their names were called all day long. Kyungsoo entrusted Minseok with only the easiest things, but the royal boy was learning faster that what the cook had initially thought. 

After dinner the four men got used to go to be immediately, too tired even to chat. They weren’t allowed to mount the guard, in case they decided to change the route or to light signaling fire, if a ship would have been seen in the proximity. 

 

Things went on like this for a while, until one day Minseok woke up and noticed something weird. The ship was still the same and also the sea, the pirates were doing their morning chores and everything seemed familiar. 

The only thing that was different was the air. The only sound was the one of the waves, but the wind was silent. The vessel was placidly rocking but it was always on the same spot, like a seaweed with the roots anchored in the sand. 

It was not a problem. At least the corsairs didn’t treat it like one. 

If one of the prisoners asked them about the lack of motion, they just shrugged and said it could happened. All they had to do was waiting and have faith. 

 

After four days of being stuck, Minseok noticed that Luhan and the other started to be nervous too. 

It was not normal such a long absence of wind. 

He was going to sleep in the small coach in Luhan’s cabin, when he heard the two brothers chatting. 

“You knew this was not an ordinary adventure. Our mother and father hid the treasure in the best way possible, and you knew how good was mum with magical arts. This is only the first obstacle.” Yixing voice was clear and Minseok was curious to hear Luhan’s reply. 

“Okay, then what do you suggest? We can always fish for food, but the water is going to end soon and the only oars we have are the useless ones of the lifeboats.” 

Yixing took a deep breath. “The first thing is not to generate confusion and keep calm. I know a lot of mum’s tricks and I’ll study a way to get us out of this” 

Minseok wondered if pirates could become cannibal. He was sure they weren’t but who knows where desperation and hunger can lead a man. 

 

The young guy kept listening, curious to know if Yixing was going to reveal part of his plan, when he hear someone coughing near his ear. Damn it! Of course one of those idiots had to arrive and make the two brothers aware of his presence. He tried to focus on the boat's wood, as if he was doing something useful, but he was sure no one believed it. That night he discovered himself almost sympathizing with Luhan. It was not easy to have the responsibility of so many lives. 

 

During the day, everyone was tense but they tried not to show it. From time to time, they saw Yixing running from one side to the other saying things in a strange language or throwing weird things in the sea and blowing them in the air. At lunch and dinner Kyungsoo served less food and water, trying to save them. Minseok noticed that Luhan tried to take the smaller servings, so the others could eat more. 

In just a few days, the fearsome man who kidnapped him had become the shadows of himself and he could almost hear the gears in his brain working to find a solution. 

Even during the nights, Minseok could hear the other man moving in his bed restless. One day, he himself was so tired and felt so hopeless, that he decided to sleep in the bed, captain been there or not. He was scared of the other, but he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want to die while feeling sleepy. 

Luhan tensed when the mattress collapsed under the other weight and for a few seconds Minseok didn’t hear him breathing. 

When the next morning the cook-helper woke up, he  realized astonishingly that he was still on the bed and even more amazingly he was sure Luhan also really slept for some hours since he didn't disturbed his light sleep. 

 

 

Tension slowly transformed into terror, after one week of being stuck. 

On the eight day, no one was able to sleep and when they got up all of them were cranky, tired and hungry. No one dared to talk about the future and everyone jumped in terror when they heard a scream. 

Chanyeol was not on the ship but he was not in the sea either. He was jumping and rolling over and running on the sand of a heavenly beach. 

The ships was not surrounded by water anymore, but half of it was settled on the sand. The crew started to look around astonished, not sure if they were dreaming or not. 

They were arrived at land, at a luxuriant island that looked too beautiful to be real. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he realized they were not stuck in the middle of water anymore, the captain moved quickly to get off the boat; he didn’t even wait for the ladder to be positioned and let himself slide down the rope which Chanyeol used too. When he set foot down, he started touching everything he found on his way, form the sand to the shells and then the vegetation, as if he wanted to be sure they were real and natural.

When finally everyone was gathered on the beach (it required sometimes since Sehun kept scaring Yifan by shaking the ladder when tired to go down), Luhan reached them and spoke with a tone full of force that didn’t let any space to replies “Jongin, Tao, you come with me. We are going to explore the place”

Jongin nodded with determination, while the other didn’t look enthusiast about the task and reached Luhan, mumbling something about insects.

The trio was disappearing in the tropical forest, when the leader turned and instructed his right-hand man. “If we are not back in two hours, you jump back on the ship and go away”

Jongdae acquiesced and put two stick on the ground, to check the sun position and know how much time had passed.

The remaining men sat down under the shadows of vessel, patiently waiting with open hears.

After two hours, not a leaf had moved since Luhan and his companions left. Jongdae’s forehead was soaked with sweat and his full concentration was on the confine of the forest. Everyone was silent and tension was rising very quickly.

When finally the fronds shaken, they all stop breathing, until the faces they knew so well appeared.

The three men were clutching at their own shirt, using them to carry something.

“Mmmm… I see you can’t follow orders well, Jongdae. For this time I'll let you off, but I'll keep an eye on you” the captain said while releasing the grip. As soon as he let go the shirt, a dozen of fruits felt on the sand.

“These are mangoes” He spoke again and opened his mouth to say something more, but one of the pirate, Baekhyun, was quicker to reply

“Thanks for the botanic lesson, captain. We would have never knew without you” the irony was evident in his voice, but the other didn’t scold him, contenting with giving him a killing stare.

“Shorties,” Luhan ordered, “You wander around collecting all the mangoes you find”. He pointed his finger sequentially at Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Joonmyun and Jongdae. “The others with me. We have found a spring not far away and we have to fill every available container”

They divided into two groups, but before leaving the beach, Joonmyun walked near Luhan to tell him “You are not much taller than us. And just so you know, Minseok is a lot stronger than my brother”

*

They came back to the ship to take everything, which could help them to carry the new supplies, and then the hard work started.

Minseok ventured into the silva with a bed sheet thrown on his shoulder. After a few steps, he realized the search was going to be harder than what he had believed. Trees and bushes where everywhere and he needed to constantly move them while also looking at the ground since it was full of holes, or better of dens. The sunlight had to fight to go beyond the leafs, but from time to time there was a glade that revealed the true glory of the nature.

The young man walked slowly, trying to look for mangoes and to avoid any plant that looked potentially dangerous. There were a lot of sounds and he focused to recognize some of them and eventually start to run.

Suddenly he heard a scream and blood stopped in his veins. He was sure Kyungsoo was the one who yelled.

Did he need to go help him or it was better to run away?

He was still frozen of the spot, unsure about what to do next when from the same direction from where the scream came from he heard a strong laugh spreading everywhere.

Jongdae was a dead man.

As expected, the laugh was followed by a lot of “Ouch, stop, please! I’m sorry” and by a very long and loud “WAEEEEEEEE”

Minseok giggled and restarted his search.

Every now and then he spotted a mango tree and filled the sheet with the fruits he could reach. Damn, the makeshift bag was getting heavy.

He was wondering whatever starting to walk back when he heard Yixing voice. Maybe the other could help him carrying the food. He turned right and left again and again but he saw no one.

“Psssst” The voice came from above.

Minseok felt so astonish that he kept opening and closeing his mouth without saying anything. Above him, there was a real city made of branches and lianas and a very numerous population of monkeys was spending nicely the day there. He needed a while to spot Yixing who sat on branch too and was studying the animals as if he was a zoologist.

“Amazing creatures” The weird man said strong enough so Minseok could hear him, but not so loud to scare his new friends.

Minseok nodded and turned to walk back to beach. He was not sure these were pirates and not a criminals escaped from a prison for crazy people.

When the vegetation disappeared, Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he could drag the fruits and not carrying them. Reaching for the ship, he dug a deep route in the sand and was very happy when he saw that the rest of the crew created a rudimentary pulley. He was dead tired.

*

On the vessel, every container had been filled with the new supplies. Every carboy, every pot, even every tea cup was full of fresh water and they used the empty hammock to storage the fruits; however the shorties had collected so much food that many mangoes had been left on the pit and they rolled from aft to bow, anytime the ship moved a little.

As expected, that night Kyungsoo and Minseok were discharged from cooking. The relief for the water deserved a celebration, therefore they put the biggest brazier at the center of the pit and eat fresh mangoes and bread for dinner; every barrel of wine and every bottler of rum was taken outside with the very poor excuses that "If we empty them, we can fill them with water tomorrow".  
They left a man on the top of the master tree to check the island and spot any danger, but the only relevant thing was a nice rain that refreshed the air and made a light fog rising from the forest.

It was the first meal after many days where they could eat and drink as much as they wanted. When he decided he had enough food, Minseok was so full that he had to loosen the belt of his trousers.

  
Two cups of liquor was what Jongdae and Baekhyun needed to became even more loud than usual (Minseok didn’t even know it was even possible) and start singing typical pirates songs.  
He had to admit they were catchy. Of course, Chanyeol and Tao wanted to increment the mess and they started to dance, pounding their feet on the wood.  
It was the first time since the scary night of the attack that Minseok didn't felt like a prisoner.  
Soon enough, Chanyeol forced Kris to dance with them and the mess of long limb become so erratic and so out of peace that it was an incredible hilarious show.  
The sounds of their laughs filled the bay and Minseok was astonished to discover that he and his friends were actually having a good time (of course Sehun was, with Jongdae wiggling against him and touching everywhere).  
  
Without realizing it, Minseok eyes found Luhan. The captain was laughing too. He suddenly looked a lot younger, like he was just a normal boy with no worries and the life in front of him. Minseok wondered what the story of his family was. Did he have another choice or he had always been destined to the pirate life?

  
When he realized he had been staring for too long, Minseok turned to find Joonmyun grinning at him. He didn’t like what his friend’s expression was implying.  
  
The storage of alcohol had looked much supplied to the young man and it was incredible how quickly it was ending.  
Damn, he himself drunk half bottle of rum without even realizing.  
His head felt so light and when Jongdae started to sing a slow sad ballad, everyone complained but he got up and reached Chanyeol, putting a hand on his shoulder and one on his hip.  
Baekhyun was laughing so much that no one would have imagine how close they were, seeing him making fun of the other so much.

  
Minseok’s saw the world moving weirdly around him, but he didn't care and kept dancing with the giant, making the other move as if he was dancing with a beautiful lady.

When Baekhyun approached, he let the man go with a bow and he was going to sit down when he collided with something. He barely registered Joonmyun yelling, "Sorry, captain, I lost balance"  
  
Luhan was hugging him. He was hugging Luhan. They were hugging and not moving and the whole thing was becoming embarrassing.  
Thank god, the two of them were too drunk to realize everyone was grinning at them.  
  
"Maybe if the captain get laid, he will give us some rest" Tao was lucky Luhan didn't heard him.  
  
Luhan and Minseok danced slowly, not even caring about what Jongdae was singing anymore. They didn't talk, as if they were scared to break the bubble they felt around them.  
When they parted and bowed, Minseok felt the rum giving him extra courage and managed to look the other in the eyes for the first time. He had never noticed Luhan had such long eyelashes.  
  
God, it was becoming very hard to remember Luhan was a mean kidnapper who was going to sell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Xiuhan day to everyone!^^  
> Did you see Luhan’s album teaser with the black flag? Uhuh! I loved it~  
> Wow, I didn’t even realize this fic is now one year old! And I wrote so little lol  
> I was unsure if it was better to wait and publish a longer chapter, but since the updates have been so sporadic, I decided to post what I have wrote already.  
> I never wrote a fic where external events were such a strong part of the story. Please tell me if you want more romantic stuff and less adventure. I’m trying to balance the two things, but it’s easier said that done!


	6. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!! Sorry for the many mistakes that can be found in this chapter (and also in the others lol)
> 
> Short chapter again, but I wanted to post what I wrote since it had been a while since the last update

When they woke up the next day, the sun was already up. Some members of the crew had been able to reach their hammock, but almost all of them were still on the pier. They got up slowly and thanked God because Kyungsoo was already up and had prepared his famous after-drunkenness smoothie. Even Luhan’s orders weren’t as overbearing as they usually were.

 

When they got down the ship and started to work on the island, it was already afternoon.

Minseok wandered around, trying to ignore his headache. He hoped to find some avocados or pineapples.

From time to time he met Jongdae or Joonmyun, who were walking near the beach too dizzy to work.

 

When the sun started to disappear behind the palms, they were still working and Minseok had give up hope about eating something different than mangoes for the rest of his life.

Being a collector wasn’t as easy as someone would think. His headache was getting worse and his muscles were aching too. He decided that it was enough and started to walk back to the ship.

 

A small group of clouds appeared from nowhere and the young man stopped to admire them. They looked incredibly beautiful in the evening pink sky.

When a few drops fell, he took a sigh of relief. He would have fancied some refreshing rain on his skin.

 

Just a few darker polka-dots decorated the sand, when he heard Baekhyun screaming from inside the forest. This time it was not a joke. It was a real yell.

He soon understood the reason behind it.

A drop of rain touched is arm and immediately the spot started hurting as if there was fire under his skin.

 

Minseok took shelter near the boat. He was lucky because just few drops were falling near the sea, but he could see the storm crashing on the forest. Soon Chanyeol and Baekhyun appeared. The taller was helping the other to walk and simultaneity he tried to protect them with a giant leaf. It was very weird how vegetables seemed to be immune.

Even from that distance Minseok could spot big reddish marks on the shorter boy.

 

Minseok let the other two run up the ladder and then he climbed too, ready to catch Baekhyun whenever the other was falling.

 

Yixing and Luhan were already at the helm. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

 

While the corsairs helped and cured Baekhyun (Kyungsoo had prepared a miraculous ointment), Minseok sat far away observing the scene with apprehension. He had been very lucky to be far from plants. Magic was a terrible, terrible thing and if this was just the beginning of the journey, he didn’t want to think about was waiting for them.

 

He was so absorbed in these thoughts that he winced when something touched his wounded arm. His breath stopped when it realized it was Luhan caressing him. The captain’s hand left his limb and reached for Minseok’s rosy cheek.

“I’m glad your beauty didn’t get ruined. I would have been such a shame...”

Minseok felt anger raising inside his chest and slapped the other hand away.

“I’ve understood it. I’m an object. You can stop repeating it, especially when you should think about your injured men” without waiting for a reply, the short man walked away.

 

 

The crew put Baekhyun on the most comfortable hammock and soon they started fulfilling their tasks again. The best way to forget fear was keep their mind and body busy, pretending everything was fine.

The ship soon was sailing at full speed under a heavy night sky.

 

No one felt like talking and the silent reigned, with the exception of the hushed confabulation sounds from the cabin where Luhan and his brother were discussing.

Without thinking, Minseok reached the door of the room. He took a deep breath. He could hear Yixing saying “Mum did it. I can see her signature in that spell: She was the only one powerful enough. Do we really want to go one with this?”

Gathering all of his courage, Minseok didn’t let the other reply and bursted into the room.

 

“I want to be co-captain”

 

Luhan looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds, before starting laughing so much that there were tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh, your highness wants to be co-captain? Why don’t you want to be the only captain on the ship?”

 

The shorter man snorted, “It’s evident that your parents were rater peculiar and you are not prepared for what they planned. You are not going to free me and my friends soon and we need someone representing us when taking decision. And also, I feel like when you started this whole thing, you didn’t realized how many dangers are in front of us, I’m smart and I studied a lot. I can be helpful also to you”

 

Luhan was still laughing when Yixing broke his silence, “I think he got a point”

 

The pirate glared at him.

 

“I mean, he can’t be co- captain but this could be an advantageous cooperation. It would be nice to have another mind working”

 

Luhan beat his fist on the table. He was back being serious “Do you think I need help? Do you think I am not good enough”

 

“No one said that, Luhan, but you took Minseok and his men on board and you forced them into this, let them have a voice”

 

Luhan stood still with an angry expression, then he turned and rushed out with an evident pout on his face.

 

Minseok watched the space that a moment ago was occupied by the man, what did his behavior mean?

 

Yixing put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, Luhan wouldn’t have agreed at something like this with any person. He definitely got a soft spot for you. Welcome on board officially, Kim Minseok”, he said leaving.

 

He stopped just before the door and turned “Just so you know, this is the first step in becoming a pirate.”

It was the first time Minseok saw Yixing smirking.

  
  


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing changed in an evident way after Minseok stopped to be a prisoner; however, the change was clear to anyone and soon his ideas helped the crew being more efficient. The day after he and Luhan argued, he re-assigned the chores and now everyone had more free time. Time that the pirates and Minseok’s friends spent watching the short man and Luhan arguing.

They bickered about everything and Yixing played the arbiter in the frequent disputes. In the end, Minseok usually won, but Luhan never went down without a fight. He didn’t want anyone to notice he had a soft spot for the elder (as if they couldn’t already tell).

 

Thanks to Yixing’s special salve, Baekhyun’s skin was getting better incredibly fast. Once he found a comfortable position on his hammock, he spent his hours lazing and using Chanyeol as his slave for whatever he wanted and needed.

 

The sailing was going well too and nobody talked about the problems they already had faced, as if the tense silence could make them avoid all the obstacles ahead.

 

Time passed slowly and monotonously and all the days seemed the same. The only thing that kept Minseok busy, aside from his chores, where a few weird causalities that started happening after he and Luhan agreed on truce.

He kept tripping over multiple objects that strangely where perfectly placed on his way and even more strangely, it always happened when Luhan was near his. He felt like he was constantly felling on the ground or on the other man. It was very embarrassing. Even more so since he could always hear the crew’s giggles around them every time.

 

One afternoon a small bag of sand was dropped from a sail and it hit him, making the poor boy tumbling inside the captain’s cabin. Thanks to a very weird game played by destiny, the door closed  _behind_  him. Once he realized what had happened and that Luhan was looking at him with an eyebrows raised and maps and parchments surrounding him, Minseok’s face become incredibly hot and he got up as fast as he could, muttering some apologies.

Except that when he tried to exit, the door didn’t open. He pushed and pushed (and he also pulled a couple of time, just to be sure), but the wood didn’t move. With a smirk on his lips and a cocky expression, Luhan reached the door. But even with him the door remained stuck.

At the beginning their tried to scream and ask for help and when the pirates outside answered them, they heard many indistinct voices, explaining that there had been some kind of problem related to the lock or to the rotten wood or to something else. Whatever was the cause, they were stuck together.

The hours passed slowly and awkwardly. Both of them didn’t know if it was better to ignore each other or trying to chat, so for time to time, one tried to start a conversation which died soon after.

After a lot of discomfort and boredom, finally Minseok managed to fall asleep.

When he woke up, the air was cold and the low light that filtered through the windows announced that it was very early in the morning. He looked around; Luhan was sleeping near him, but he was on the floor and Minseok could hear the sounds of his breath (and admire his beautiful face). After too many seconds spent staring at the pirate, the young man realized that a ray of light was coming from the door, now slightly open. He used all of his ability to make no noise and run away from the room.  _And from Luhan_.

 

However, the worse experience of them all had been when he and Luhan were discussing on something and waterfall came upon them from nowhere. Once they overcame the initial shock, they turned around but one was there. There was just a big barrel with still a few centimeters of water on the bottom. The two young men had been left there, speechless and with their clothes and hair wet.  The fabrics were attaching to the bodies, highlighting muscles and curves. Even from afar, everyone could see they were trying hard not to stare the man they were mutually facing. Luhan was the first to run away, but just because Minseok was petrified by embarrassment.

 

 

 

A week had passed since they left the murderous island, when Minseok finally had some time alone with his friends Joonmyun and Yifan. It was morning, after breakfast and they sat cross-legged on the wood floor, far from everyone else. The son of the governor had been waiting to ask them about the weird incidents.

“I can’t take it anymore. Something suspicious is happening on this ship and magic is not involved this time; I’m going to find out who is doing this to me and to Luhan.”

“Luhan? Are you calling him by his name now, not with an insult?”

Minseok glared at Joonmyun, hearing his words and asked, “Have you something to do with this?”

The other two men looked at each other for a brief moment and Minseok could clearly see the guilt in his face. He was ready to burst out when Yifan spoke

“We don’t, but Sehun…”  
That little rascal, he should have imagined it. The young man took a deep breath, evaluating the situation and then simply questioned, “But why?”

“Well”, Joonmyun talked again “There isn’t much to do here for now and the pirates assert they smell some tension” he paused “And honestly we do as well”

Minseok snort “That’s ridiculous”

“Is it?”

“It is. Luhan is a pirate and I don’t want to have anything to do with, as long as it’s not strictly necessary”

Joonmyun looked like he was struggling not to respond, but then he said “But what if he wasn’t? Do you think he could be your first…”

The other man shushed him “But he is. It doesn’t matter if he’s acting nicely, I can’t forget what he has done in the past”

 

After a few seconds, a voice behind them spoke “Your first? Like you are a virgin?” the tree gentlemen turned just to face Sehun and his pirate love affair.

 

Minseok looked very angry as he replied “How long have you been spying us”

Jongdae kept talking as if he didn’t hear the question. “I think that’s pretty cool. I can’t even remember my first time and also, to be honest, it doesn’t really change you, having had a dick up your ass”

“Hey!” Sehun said indignant, so the courser added “Except for yours, of course”

 

Minseok didn’t reply, he just rolled his eyes and stood up. He had things to do, unlike those lazy idiots. For a blink, as he got up, he had the impression that there was another vessel with black sails on the horizon. However, he was sure his eyes were just playing tricks on him: they were far from the civilized word and from everything worth to travel. It was not possible for them not to be alone.

 

Nonetheless, later the same day, Minseok found himself staring at the sea, trying to spot anything suspicious. He was so focus than he didn’t realize someone had come next to him.

“The sunset is very beautiful on the high sea”

The young man turned to find ship’s captain next to him. The younger looked embarrassed, as if he didn’t know what to say, which was weird since he was the one who approached Minseok.

“Sooo…”He said slowly, trying to find the correct words. “I heard you are a virgin…” Minseok wanted to leave. He was not having this conversation with Luhan not now not ever.

However, a small part of him was curious to know what the other was going to deal with the topic.

Of course, that small part of him won over his brain and he didn’t move.

The pirate spoke again “If you’ll ever…”

Minseok’s heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing, ready to hear what the other was going to suggest.

Except that Luhan never got to say anything else, since he got distracted “Minseok, don’t you think the level of water is too high on the vessel’s walls?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been posted days ago, but Jonghyun's tragedy broke my heart and for a while I was not able to write and then I was away from home and didn't have time.
> 
> I hope there are not too many typos.


	8. Chapter 8

Luhan quickly walked to the quarterdeck and spoke at the top of his lungs. “The water level is too high, there must be a leak. Stop whatever you are doing and find it.”

Minseok saw the pirates splitting and moving to all the different part of the vessel, and soon he and his friends followed.

Every centimeter of wood was searched, every barrel and every piece of furniture was moved, but not a single drop of water could be found.

Yixing had been the only one who didn’t take part in the operation. Minseok found it weird that while everyone was freaking out, the man spent his time in Luhan’s cabin, his nose buried deep into some parchments and so focused that even the searching in the room could not distract him.

When the inspection was over, they all gathered in the pit. Minseok noticed that the water height was even higher than before.

The air started to get colder and darker because the twilight was approaching; the young man had the sensation that the night was carrying fright and nervousness along.

None had found nothing and this was even worse than find the leak.

“I’m not surprised, to be honest,” Yixing spoke, as he reached the crew. “Honestly, I hoped you could find a leak, but I expected this not to be natural. It seems that our mother’s spells are at fault again”

 

They were all laying in the pit, looking around with empty eyes, as they tried to come to terms with the fact that they were dying and there was nothing they could do to avoid it.

“I can try to use a spell as well” a spark of hope lightened everybody’s face and the young man approached the end of the vessel. He extended his arms over the water and closed his eyes.

The slow litany he was pronouncing was composed of weird words and his voice was so low that no one could hear a single thing. For a moment, every member of the crew held his breath, and they were ready to swear that the ship was resurfacing, but then there was a bang and suddenly the water level was even higher than before.

They all started screaming to make the enchanter stop and when the man realized the spell had made it worse, he signed to Luhan to follow him in the captain’s cabin.

Now that even magic had failed, even the last bit of hope was left behind. Minseok saw Yifan hugging Joonmyun and also all the others were gathering. No one talked but there was no need. They were still scared, but they had understood that it was useless to fight or try to find a way out.

Suddenly, Minseok felt a weird sensation at the bottom of his stomach. No, he wasn’t afraid to die, but he was sad that there were still so many things he wanted to do, so many foods he wanted to eat, so many experiences…

He felt a strong determination, so strong as he had never perceived before, probably because it came from desperation.  He walked straight to Luhan’s door. He could hear the brothers talking, they were trying to find a way to escape but from their voices, it was evident that they didn’t know what to do.

Minseok entered the room and spoke with no hesitation “Captain, I have an offer”

“Is it related to the sinking?”

“No”

The young man nodded and then indicated the door to his brother. Once they were alone the pirate told “This must be serious, you had never called me _captain_ ”

“I don’t want to die virgin”

For sure, Luhan wasn’t expecting the statement. Once he had realized what the other was asking for, he walked forward to caress the Minseok’s cheek.

“You know, in any other moment, I would have said yes” He replied and moved a hand to squeeze the man butt. “But not now, I’m sorry but I can’t abandon my crew. I need to be with them until the very end”

Minseok put his hands on the corsair’s shoulders. “They are saying goodbye to each other. The water is rising more slowly now. We have time” As he spoke, he let his hands slid down until they were on the other man’s hips and then he cupped his crotch. He knew Luhan wanted this as much as him, maybe even more. Minseok moved his lips closer to the other and when he saw a small twitch on the pirate’s face, he knew he had won.

Luhan waited for another couple of seconds, then he attacked Minseok’s lips with all the force he had. Their tongues invaded each other mouths immediately and even if the older was sure about his decision, he was starting to question if he did the right choice. Maybe Luhan was going to hurt him… all his concern magically disappeared when Luhan kissed his neck and whispered in his ear “I’m going to make this so good for you…” He felt a shiver run down his spine, due to the anticipation.

Luhan’s hands were incredibly skilled and as the corsair helped Minseok undress, his lips were still always on the other skin, so when Minseok realized he was naked, he almost didn’t know how it was possible.

The younger pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him while removing his shirt. Minseok was never going to admit it, but sure, the other was attractive. After all, it was not so bad losing his virginity with him and not on his wedding night. He admired his smooth skin and flat chest, his muscles were not well defined, but he could spot them when he turned and it made him even hotter. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he wanted to feel the young man closer; he tried to reach him but he was only able to reach a small robe, Luhan’s pants robe. He pulled it and the fabric open, revealing a very hard erection.

Luhan smirked, but soon his expression softened and the sweet smile that appeared made Minseok’s heart skip a bit. The younger man took his time to caress the body under him, he kissed the other’s lips and when finally Minseok’s muscles relaxed, he moved forward. Without parting their mouths, the pirate’s hands started going down. His left hand went to touch his new lover’s cock and caressed it, distracting the virgin from his right fingers, which opened his thighs to reach for his butt.

Even if they had just get it going, Minseok quickly became a mess. A bright shade of pink colored his cheeks and his legs were already trembling. If this was his response to a hand job, Luhan sure wanted to see the other’s reaction when getting blown. It was all so erotic, that Luhan had to rub his own erection on the man under him, just to make it bearable and not to finish too soon.

When the first digit entered in him, Minseok had almost no reaction, but when a second one was added, he hissed in pain and Luhan had to force himself at keeping some kind of focus since he was already anticipating how hot and tight it was going to feel, fucking Minseok.

Luhan took his sweet time, pushing and scissoring his finger and when he felt that the other was ready, he put in another one and then a fourth. He didn’t want to hurt the other. If they were going to survive he sure wanted to repeat the experience again.

When Minseok’s muscle was ready and the man looked relaxed, as relaxed as he could be in that situation, Luhan removed both his hand and cleaned them on a handkerchief he found on the floor. Then he put his hand on the virgin shoulders, and hold back his breath, ready to feel an incredible wave of pleasure, just by pushing in. His cock was already lined up and Minseok was muttering an incoherent sequence of words, where only the name “Luhan” was understandable.

The tip was already inside when the vessel made a sudden movement and a loud bang could be heard, as if they had hit something. Luhan grabbed some pants and moved to reach the door, when the red twilight light that came from the window suddenly become very dark, as if the night had arrived impetuously. The captain turned to look at Minseok and check if he was going crazy or if it was another obstacle on their path, but before one of them could talk, the obscurity burst inside and flooded everything. Minseok’s scared face was the last thing Luhan saw before passing out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on LJ and AFF  
> 


End file.
